


S is for "Swirl"

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Firefly
Genre: Experimental, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch





	S is for "Swirl"

River's thoughts swirl.

If she closes her eyes, she can see them circling, winding. This here, that there. But they've changed and now that is here and this is there.

She tries to hold on to them. They slip. Twist away from her. Grip them tight, but she can't and then they're gone.

Kaleidoscope of color, always moving, always changing. The colors shift.

Focus.

See the others. Kaylee thinks in color, bright yellow and green. Strawberry red. Simon is always thinking, never stopping, thoughts run like lightning over and under, perfect patterns. Logical thought.

Mal sees in black and white.


End file.
